


Together

by Fireshadow1328



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Mpreg, hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireshadow1328/pseuds/Fireshadow1328
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam fucks Tommy without using a condom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This was written last year and originally posted on fanfiction.net. However, they decided to take it down and I have no clue why. I'm sticking to AO3 from now on. Enjoy! :)

Tommy moaned loudly as Adam pounded relentlessly into him, filling him up. “Fuck me, Lambert,” he hissed, raking his nails down Adam’s back. Adam growled low in his throat, increasing his pace, multiplying the pleasure that Tommy was feeling by tenfold. Tommy spread his legs wider and lifted his hips off the bed, allowing Adam better access to his ass. Adam kept hitting that one spot inside Tommy that made him quiver closer and closer to his end.

Adam was bent over Tommy, his raven-black hair with blond tips all over the place, wet with perspiration. His breath came in gasps and his thrusts became erratic. His chest was heaving Tommy’s, his right hand curled around Tommy’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts.

Tommy was enjoying everything, but somewhere in his pleasure-clouded mind, worry nagged away at him. He knew that he should have gotten Adam to use a condom. When Adam begged him not to use one, his lips pushed out in a pout, eyes imitating those of an innocent puppy, he had caved in easily. Who could resist it when Adam-fucking-Lambert was looking at them in that fashion?

Pushing his worries to the back of his mind, Tommy tensed up when he felt the tight pressure coiling up at the bottom of his belly. “A-Adam… Harder! Please!” Adam grunted, shoving in deep and hard. His cock twitched from within Tommy and he came, moaning Tommy’s name repeatedly. Warm semen filled Tommy’s ass and he keened, sheer pleasure clouding his mind. He clenched around Adam, his come spraying all over his and Adam’s chests.

As Adam slipped out of him, Tommy shivered; the results of the aftershocks of his orgasm. His ass felt a little sore, but it was nothing he could not bear. Adam’s warm tongue lapped at the shell of Tommy’s ear. “I love you,” he murmured softly. As Adam’s arms snaked around Tommy’s waist to engulf him in a hug, the worry that had been eating away at Tommy resurfaced.

“Oh, no… Fuck, Adam. We didn’t use a condom!” Tommy rasped, his heart pounding at the speed of a hundred beats a minute. His eyes were wide with fear, brown pools of melted chocolate mixed with utter horror. “What’s wrong, baby?” Adam inquired, curiosity in his warm gaze. Of course… This was the first time they fucked, a month into their relationship.

Adam would not know that Tommy was a hermaphrodite, which meant that he was born with two genders. Basically, he did not have a vagina or breasts, but he did have a womb and ovaries. Yes, like a woman, he had periods. And he had a dick and balls, which meant that he could get pregnant, and make a woman pregnant. That was awesome, right?  _Hell_ no. He had intended to tell Adam, but he was afraid that Adam would think he was a freak and break up with him. However, he had to tell him now, all because of a stupid mistake.

Adam tightened his grip on the poor, quaking man in an attempt to calm him down – to get him to stop shaking. Tommy tried to speak, but all that came out of his mouth was an incoherent jumble of words. Adam shook his head in confusion.

“I’m a hermaphrodite. I can… get pregnant,” Tommy confessed, whimpering a little. Adam’s expression flitted from shock to disbelief, finally settling on acceptance. “Baby, that’s great! Wouldn’t it be exciting to have a kid? Imagine… A baby with your face and my eyes…” Adam trailed off at Tommy’s expression. Instead of feeling consoled, he felt, well… outraged.

“It isn’t you who’s gonna give birth, Adam! Of course you can say that! Giving birth will be so fucking painful. I know it will be. And I’m a guy! Don’t you realize how weird everything’s going to be? What if I appear on the headlines, huh? You know what? Fuck you!” Tommy snarled before whisking off to the bathroom for a bath, his fists balled up in anger. He could feel the sharp sting of tears forming in his eyes, but he forced them back. Had he turned back, he would have seen how hurt Adam was with tears already streaming down his face.

Hopping into the shower, Tommy adjusted the temperature of the water so it was warm. Just like how he felt when Adam was cuddling him. He sighed, feeling guilty for snapping at Adam, but he was afraid of everything. Afraid of having a child; afraid of how the world would see him. He knew that Adam would love and support him no matter what, but sometimes, the support of just one person was not enough. Do not get him wrong; he loves Adam, but having only one person who did not label him as ‘weird’ was not sufficient

Still… There was not a hundred percent chance that he would get pregnant… So should he worry? Maybe. Tommy let his mind wonder as he shampooed his hair. It might be cool to have kids ad raise them up… Tommy grunted.  _No! It will be painful during birth! How am I going to breastfeed the baby?_ _Would he even survive? What will happen when he grows up? Would he realize that he was special and therefore had_  two  _fathers?_  Tommy sighed as he rinsed his hair. _Perhaps…_

He would allow whatever happens to happen. He petted his belly gently. There may or may not be a child entering his life. If he was destined to have a child, so be it. He would love him, provide for him and look after him. But he needed to apologize to Adam first.

Stepping out of the shower feeling fresher and with a more positive mindset, Tommy searched for Adam. He found him curled up on his bed wearing a fresh set of clothes. He cringed away from Tommy’s touch, making Tommy wince a little.

“Adam… I’m sorry for snapping at you. Please forgive me?” Tommy’s voice, gentle and pleading, won Adam over. He rolled over so he was facing Tommy. His eyes were red and puffy, a sign that he had definitely been crying. Tommy felt his heart twist and sink. He had done that to his own Babyboy?

“Adam! I’m so sorry… I love you! I really do…” Tommy proclaimed, reaching out for his lover and pulling him into an embrace. He stroked his hair softly, listening as he wept quietly. “It’s okay… I l-love you too…” Adam mumbled into Tommy’s ear. Tommy leaned forward and pressed his head against Adam’s chest, listening to his steady and comforting and steady heartbeats. “We’ll take this on together?” He whispered hopefully.

“Together.”


End file.
